Daniel Razak
"I made a promise to you. You lost your brother, the only one who could protect you and I lost my family. I said I could fill the gap and you would fill mine. We agreed, Yet we broke it. But I'm willing to try this again, Mia. What do you say?" ~To Mia in Guardians' Peril/Agony Chapter ? Story: Daniel is from the Razak Farm, a farm located in St. Mistral. The only child of an Iron Worker and a Farmer that picked up the ability to summon around the teenage years of his life. For years he worked as the main worker of the Razak Farm Until he picked up the summoner potential after summoning his first unit, Fencer Vargas. He hid it from his family and disguised him as just a friend who wanted to help. He kept this up Even after summoning Selena a couple days before his thirteenth birthday. He then started to avoid summon gates and summoning as it became harder and harder to keep the potential a secret. Then one day, while he was sent to the market like usual, the place was destroyed by Two Figures. In the wreckage he found a younger girl. Not knowing what to do, he took the girl with him back home. Along the way, he got in the middle of a fight between a Phoenix and Leviathan, causing both of them to run. As soon as he and the girl became cornered after hours worth of fleeing, Daniel knew this would be the end. His unit's refused to summon out of fear. Then a man in spear arms saved them. This man was Raydn, one of the Guardians of the Gods. From then on, Raydn took the two in and became Guardians. They stayed until the end with the Guardians where nobody knows what happened after that. Personality: Daniel is and was a nice kid that followed his assigned chores and errands. He is an optimist who tried to befriend anybody he can. He also fights and protects the people he holds dear while also trying to comfort them when their down. This leads to him being taken advantage of easily and also can get depressed when he fails to help somebody. Though he's still hard to get angry at even if he does something horrible. He even tries to desperately fix it no matter what. He's not exactly stupid though and will easily see through a lie. Appearance More to his appearance than Mia by far. He has tan skin with light blue hair and eyes. He wears a light blue vest and a striped shirt of black and white and black shorts. Weapons and Powers: Being a summoner allows him to choose from the massive pool of units he gradually gains. He Also gained Ice manipulation from Raydn which he uses mostly for combat. He mostly materializes giant Ice Gauntlets to fight with ice used for other weapons. As A Unit: As a unit, Daniel is a Spark buffer that has BB gauge fill related buffs. Almost a sparking Colt. He has two fill related buffs and two spark related buffs that two are from BB and two more from SBB that carry over his BB buffs. Stats/Imps HP:6212 + (1,200) Atk:2040 + (300) Def:2002 + (300) Rec:1991 + (300) Hit Count/DC: NA: 8/4 BB: 12/1 SBB: 16/1 UBB: 25/1 LS: Freezing Envelopment: 30% boost to all stats, boost spark damage(75%} and fill on Crit(4-6 BCs) ES: Bond of Obsidan: 20% boost to all stats, adds Spark Debuff to BB/SBB (25%) and nulifies elemental weakness when Mia Is in Party or when equipping Last Wish. BB: Gauntlet Assault: 12 Hits Water attack on all enemies, boost spark damage(70%) and boost BB gauge fill rate (30%) for three turns. SBB: Spear-Gauntlet Finale: 16 Hits Water and Light attack on all enemies, Boost Spark Damage (90%), Boost Boost BB gauge when Sparking (75% chance to fill 1-2 BCs) and fill BB gauge gradually (6 Bcs). UBB: "I won't let you separate us!": 25 Massive Water, Light, and Dark attack on all enemies, boost spark damage(130%), Gradually BB gauge fill (50 per turn) and spark Debuff (100%) for three turns. Evolution Path Daniel Razak -> Artificial Reaper Daniel Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters Category:7* Unit